El amor no se perderá jamás
by Haneko
Summary: ¿Y tu frase que siempre me calma? ... ¿Cuándo me dirás “todo saldrá bien” seguido de una sonrisa? Claro... nunca mas...


**El amor no se perderá jamás**

.- ¿De verdad debes hacer este viaje? -. La voz de una rubia mujer se dejó escuchar angustiada, mirando a su esposo con ojos tristes.

.- Debo hacerlo -. El chico se acercó a su esposa, posando una mano delicadamente en su mejilla – pero volveré lo mas pronto posible -. Le sonrió, tranquilizándola como solo su sonrisa podía hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se agachó, arrodillándose frente a ella – volveré antes de que nuestro pequeño nazca, lo prometo – dio un dulce beso en el vientre bastante abultado de la chica y se puso de pie nuevamente, viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole con la mas sincera ternura que pueda haber.

Anna le sonrió con levedad y se abrazó fuerte a el, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y enterrando su cara en su cuello. Hacia tiempo que no era fría con el y que le demostraba que de verdad lo amaba.

Yoh no pedía nada mas en su vida. Tenia a una mujer única a su lado esperando un pequeño suyo, y sin olvidar a los infaltables amigos que estuvieron a su lado siempre... definitivamente no pedía nada mas.

Pasados unos largos minutos, Yoh rompió el abrazo sin querer hacerlo realmente y le dio un suave beso en los labios seguido de otra sonrisa.

.- Si me tardo mucho, golpéame -. Ambos sueltan una pequeña risita, claro que la de Anna mas suave – pero luego del golpe quiero un beso y un abrazo.

.- Y los tendrás -. Se pone seria de golpe – y cuidado con las chicas que se te acerquen...

.- Jiji, no te preocupes por eso porque soy ciego a todas excepto a ti -. Agarra una mochila de mediano tamaño de un sillón y se lo cuelga en la espalda. La abraza nuevamente y le da un beso muy dulce, apasionado pero tranquilo.

El beso duró unos cuantos minutos, pero luego se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa. Con un suave _"nos vemos" _Yoh se separó completamente y camino hacia atrás a la salida, viéndola todo el tiempo y sonriéndole también. Al estar en la puerta le susurró un _te amo _y salió de la pensión.

Anna se quedó viéndolo hasta que desapareció de ahí. Suspiró y salió de esa habitación, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo y esperar a que su esposo volviese pronto.

_----------_

_.- No se altere. Ya viene. Respire hondo._

_.- Eso... hago...¡ aaahhhhggg!_

_.- Ya casi está¡puje de nuevo! _

_La chica hace lo pedido por el hombre, soltando un desgarrador grito, siendo mezclado rápidamente por un fuerte llanto de bebé._

_.- ¿Dónde estas... Yoh? ... _

_----------_

_Yoh... ¿Sabes que? Me siendo sola... ¿Ya no vas a volver por mi? ... ¿Por nosotros?... nuestro pequeño nació y prometiste que ibas a volver antes de que lo haga. No estoy enojada porque pudiste haber tenido complicaciones, pero ni una llamada recibí de ti. No se nada desde que te fuiste hace ya tres meses._

_Hace dos meses nació nuestro pequeñito y aún no lo conoces ni él te conoce a ti. ¿Te parece bien? No debes ni saber que nació, aunque deberías suponer que ya nació por el tiempo de embarazo que yo tenía._

_Tus amigos vienen bastante seguido a visitar, y por lo menos estoy segura que Hana nunca se sentirá solo. Sí, Hana, no me ayudaste a elegirle un nombre, pero espero que te guste como lo llamé._

_Cuando dije que por lo menos Hana no se sentiría solo no lo dije por referirme a que yo no estoy nunca con él, porque paso cada instante a su lado, cuidándolo de que nada le pase, de que nada lo asuste._

_Yoh... vuelve pronto, por favor... te necesito..._

_----------_

Un día tan hermoso como ese no debía ser desperdiciado. Un día soleado te inspira para pasarla en una plaza respirando el aire fresco que pasaba.

Pero no, no todos podían disfrutarlo, no hoy.

Había un grupo de personas reunidos en el cementerio de Fumbari, todos vistiendo de negro y bañados por una ola inmensa de tristeza y soledad.

En el medio de las personas se encontraba un cajón color marrón, con la tapa abierta, dejando ver en su interior descansando a un tranquilo castaño. Parecía dormido, cualquiera lo hubiera creído por el dulce rostro de tranquilidad que se dejaba ver en él.

Estaba rodeado de hermosas flores rojas y blancas y de personas que no podían contener las lágrimas ante tal situación.

La que estaba más cerca del cuerpo era una rubia, estática viendo a su marido ahí recostado, deseando que se despertara y le regalara una vez mas su típica sonrisa de alegría.

Anna tenía en sus brazos al pequeño bebé de dos meses y medio, que nada entendía, pero parecía notar la tristeza en su madre, por lo que con una pequeña manito rozó con suavidad el rostro de la mujer, la cual reacciona y lo mira, llorando aun mas al recordar que ese bebe era idéntico a su padre, al que ya no estaría mas con ellos.

La rubia se acercó lentamente al cajón y estiró una mano, tocando el frío rostro de Yoh, notando que esa morena piel estaba demasiado pálida y que sus labios estaban morados.

.- _Tonto..._

Fue lo que pensó la mujer con una sonrisa irónica, aún llorando.

_.- Dijiste que volverías... y yo te creí, pero jamás dijiste que volverías dormido y que no despertarías mas... está bien... nadie lo podía saber, pero tampoco se puede imaginar que alguien como tú, con unas increíbles ganas de vivir, de disfrutar y reír se vaya tan pronto de este mundo._

_¿Te confieso algo? Siempre creí que yo me iría antes, y así lo hubiese preferido, porque la verdad que verte así me destruye completamente. Apenas tengo fuerzas para sostenerme en pie y sostener a nuestro hijo._

_Tenías muchos sueños, Yoh, anhelabas cosas sencillas... solo vivir y disfrutar cada segundo y lo lograste... hasta ahora, hiciste lo que pudiste para alegrar a los demás cuando más solo se sentían, es como que cumpliste una meta difícil de alcanzar, pero con su especial forma de ser lo lograste fácilmente._

Manta se acerca a Anna, informándole con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, que ya debían bajar a Yoh. La rubia volvió a soltar incansables lágrimas y se acercó aún mas al castaño, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en su frente.

_.- Siento no haberte dicho una vez mas que te amo, antes de irte... pero espero que lo sepas y que jamás se te olvide, como yo jamás olvidaré todo el amor que me diste y tu hermosa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba._

Miró sus ojos, cerrados, deseando que los abriera y poder ver por última vez ese brillo de alegría, pero no lo hizo. Bajó su mirada hacia los morados labios del chico.

_.- ¿Y tu frase que siempre me calma? ... ¿Cuándo me dirás "todo saldrá bien" seguido de una sonrisa? Claro... nunca mas... nadie puede decir esa frase como lo hacías tú. Nadie lo dirá tan sinceramente y eso será solo un recuerdo que no olvidaré._

Lentamente Anna juntó sus cálidos labios con los fríos de él, dándole un beso de despedida...

.- No, no es despedida... es un "hasta luego" o un "nos vemos pronto" como lo fue la última vez... no me olvides... viviré para cuidar de nuestro Hanita y asegurarme de que sea feliz y cumpla tus sueños, pero cuando sea el tiempo justo, iré contigo a regañarte por haberme dejado sola.

Manta al escuchar esas palabras la miró sorprendido. Lo había susurrado, pero él, estando tan cerca, lo pudo escuchar perfectamente. Anna se separó finalmente de su esposo y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás para que por fin pudieran dejarlo descansar en paz.

Sus amigos, completamente todos, se acercaron y la abrazaron, llorando pero tratando de darle ánimo.

_.- Tus amigos están conmigo... tú siempre me dijiste que también eran mis amigos, pero nunca lo quise aceptar diciendo que eran una manada de patanes. Pero si lo pienso, estuvieron en los momentos en que uno necesita compañía... estuvieron siempre a mi lado apoyándome y yo no me di cuenta hasta ahora..._

El abrazo duró el tiempo que tardaron en enterrar el ataúd, por lo que una vez hecho eso, rompieron el abrazo para ver el suelo, donde descansaba el hombre que luchó por todos siempre y les dio ánimo de seguir.

.- Gracias... -. Susurró la rubia, separándose de ellos, quienes la miraban expectantes a sus movimientos. Ella solo se acercó a su lápida. Se arrodilló, puso una mano en su boca, dando un beso, y luego apoyando esa mano sobre la fría roca. Luego de eso se levantó u salió caminando tranquilamente de ahí, solo mirando hacia atrás una sola vez, dedicándoles una sonrisa de tristeza y agradecimiento a todos los que la miraban. Y se perdió de vista por fin, con su pequeño bebe en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, jurándose protegerlo con su propia vida.

----------

_.- No hay motivos para llorar, después de todo no fue un "adiós", fue un "hasta luego". Luego de el día en que pude ver tu cuerpo por última vez, fui a casa y deposité a Hana en su cuna, durmió tan tranquilo, sin saber que al final nunca te conocería._

_Yo simplemente no dormí en toda la tarde ni la noche. Me la pasé recorriendo la casa y recordando cada momento que pasamos en cada rincón de ella._

_Tuve la intención de agarrar todo y mudarme de ahí, pero no lo hice porque no quería dejar tu recuerdo atrás, no voy a tratar de olvidarte, jamás lo haría. Pero a la vez, sentir tu presencia en la casa aún me dolía._

_Pero todo ya pasó. Soy feliz. No como debería serlo a tu lado, pero Hana llena mi corazón, no borra tu lugar, pero me ayuda mantenerlo sano, ya que si lo veo a él, te veo a ti. Son totalmente idénticos, tiene todos tus rasgos y aparenta que va a ser igual a ti en físico y personalidad, de mí solo tiene el cabello rubio y el malhumor cuando algo no se hace correctamente._

_¿Sabes cuanto tiempo pasó ya? Seis años... y en esos seis años no te borraste de mi mente ni un segundo. Jamás me fijé en otro hombre, y no siento deseo de hacerlo. Tuve muchos hombres tratando de cortejarme, pero lo que yo siempre hice fue levantar mi mano y mostrar mi anillo, tratando de decirles que estaba casada así que ellos no me interesaban... aunque ellos no saben que no estas físicamente conmigo._

_Nuestros amigos me visitan seguido, sonríen siempre, pero yo me doy cuenta que al entrar a esta casa sus sonrisas no son completamente de alegría, son felices al igual que yo logré serlo, pero con solo recordarte la melancolía invade a todos._

_¿Como olvidar que fuiste tú quien hizo que todos nos conociéramos? Tú nos uniste y nos ayudaste a valorarnos. Por eso cada cosa que logramos en la vida te lo agradecemos a ti, cada triunfo en algo te lo dedicamos a ti..._

_Aun me molesta recordar la razón de tu muerte, pero también me hace sentir orgullosa de que haya habido alguien que siempre estuvo dispuesto a ver bien a los demás antes que a sí mismo._

_A la niña que salvaste de ese terrible choque de auto la veo en el cementerio junto a su madre en cada fecha de tu muerte. Desde ese día no ha faltado nunca su visita, y es bueno saber que por lo menos después de dar tu vida por ella, te lo siga agradeciendo._

_Y en cuando a Hana... es muy feliz, es como lo eras tú. Me ha preguntado muchas veces por su padre y yo solo puedo contar cosas hermosas de ti, porque eras perfecto, y él se queda conforme, pero aún así se entristece por no haberte conocido jamás._

_Soy fuerte junto a mi hijo y ambos te amamos aun y siempre lo haremos, aunque el no te conozca. Le conté lo suficiente como para saber que eras especial..._

_Aunque jamás nadie sabrá el dolor que aún hay en mi pecho... -. La joven mujer cerró sus ojos, acostada en su cama, tratando de descansar un rato, derramando lágrimas silenciosas que pronto pararon por haber sido vencida por el sueño._

**_Annita... todo saldrá bien..._**

**FIN.-**

**Roshio.-♥**


End file.
